


Seishirou's Little Demon

by KittenKin



Series: Ill-Timed Erections [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing goes the way Seishirou wants it to. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seishirou's Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at the CLAMPkink community on Dreamwidth:  
>  _Some all powerful deity (or Clow Reed, whatever) decides that there is way too much angst in the CLAMP multiverse. His solution: inappropriate boners._

Fai didn't have Kurogane's unseeing sight, where he could close his eyes and still _see_ , but the magic that gave his clear blue eyes their color also gained him a sort of sixth sense of his own. He could feel the power emanating from the stranger even before the door had opened, and the bright smile that Kurogane so hated had been put on partly to hide the tension he felt.

Something wicked this way comes.

The stranger's identity was soon revealed, and as they stared at each other across a few feet of tiles - and Seishirou's demonic companions stared too - the tension mounted. Mokona cringed down on the couch by the princess's slumbering form, and Fai glanced down at "the girls" with a brief flicker of gratitude that Sakura-chan, at least, would be spared the sight of whatever was about to happen next.

"You seem to have a great deal of power," Fai mentioned, pulling his gaze back and raking his eyes over that tall, lean form. The swift downward slide of his eyes were arrested suddenly about halfway down, and the blonde blinked a few times.

Hello.

"I could say the same of you," Seishirou replied with a smile about as serene and sincere as Fai's usually were, but the mage barely registered the words.

"You seem to also have a little...excuse me, that was a poor choice of words...a _significant_ problem there," Fai said next, and gave a little tip of his chin toward an area a few inches below his opponent's belt line. Seishirou's smile grew a little more fixed, and even twitched a bit as Mokona followed Fai's line of sight and then gave a shocked gasp.

"Oh! That man's _little_ demon companion also wants to play with Big Kitty!" the interdimensional dumpling cried, and Fai winced. Mokona's mouth really was too big for her own good sometimes.

"I imagine you'd have a bit of difficulty even walking normally in your current situation," the blonde said with forced gaiety, wondering if he could turn this awkward moment to his advantage. With his game leg, he wasn't going to be able to dodge about at his usual speed, and from what Syaoran had said, this man was a more than worthy opponent. "How do you propose to 'play' with me?"

"Oh, that's why I have these," Seishirou said, and sent his demons surging forward with a flick of one hand.

Mokona's shrieks followed Fai into the darkness.

\- - - - -

Several worlds and breaks and renewals later, Fai felt a sick twist of his stomach at the sight of the man who had "killed" him in Outo. The world - and his murder - had turned out to be virtual instead of actual reality, but at the time he'd truly thought he was dying and seeing Seishirou smiling that same smile under a snowstorm of cherry blossom petals brought all the terror and tension back.

The warriors instinctively arranged themselves to guard the noblewoman nearest them, Souma darting in front of her empress, Kurogane and Fai blocking Tomoyo from the murderer's view, and Syaoran crouching protectively over Sakura's inert form. Mokona, neither a warrior nor a princess, perked up and got a closer look at the unannounced and unauthorized visitor.

"Oh! That's the man who had a hard-on for Fai-Mommy!" the little white bun shouted in recognition.

The Mikado blinked and coolly glanced downward to see if there was to be a repeat performance and Souma looked positively scandalized that such a statement should have come out of the bun's mouth.

"What?!" sputtered Syaoran, and gave Seishirou a shocked look while Fuuma had to excuse himself to go laugh up both lungs in an adjoining hallway. Apparently Fai attracted the tall, dark, mentoring type.

"Really?" Tomoyo-hime asked, and looked at the stranger with renewed interest. Her line of sight to the man was clear, because Fai had bowed low to palm his face while trying to decide whether to laugh or die of mortification - seriously, Mokona's _mouth_! - and Kurogane had darted forward in a sudden jealously possessive fit.

"Kuro-tan..." Fai said patiently as he peered through the fingers of one hand at the sight of Kurogane standing over Seishirou's now prone form. He'd thought that "punch your head off" was a figure of speech. Either the nimble man had been distracted by Mokona's method of introduction or the ninja actually only used weighty swords as a means of keeping his inhuman speed and strength in check so that he didn't kill too often. "Nothing _happened_."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the mage and Fai shrugged and amended, "Well, nothing like _that_."

"Well he's not going to get the chance to do anything at all, _like that_ or not," Kurogane grumped, pinching the glowing feather emerging from his victim's chest up between thumb and forefinger and flicking it over to Syaoran.

The fragment of memory - _soul_ \- sank into the girl's body and acted as a catalyst to draw her spirit from the dream world, with the ancient cherry blossom tree acting as a gateway between worlds. The soulless Syaoran who'd chased his childhood friend into that other dimension ended up lost and effectively stranded, with no choice but to barter Fai's eye and a promise to ally himself with them in exchange for escape. And so it was a group of four warriors, not three, who set forth to do battle with Fei-Wang Reed, leaving Clow's princess behind within the protective wards of Kurogane's princess in Nihon.

"...oh, fuck my life," muttered Fei-Wang Reed, as he watched all his plans unravel.


End file.
